sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3
The third chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin and serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot Musubi and Minato arrive with their luggage at Izumo Inn. After they are done moving in Musubi takes a bath while Minato waits in the garden. When he touches the tree they fell in earlier he has an illusion about a girl who is asking for his help. On top of the MBI tower Minaka and Takami are talking about the Sekirei Plan. Summary Minato and Musubi arrive at the Izumo Inn with their belongings. Miya takes them to their room which is on the second floor, Room 202. While Minato and Miya talk about the room, Musubi gets stuck in the door because of the luggage she was carrying. After 15 minute of struggle, Minato finally manages to free her, which makes Miya laugh. She praises Musubi's strength, to which she happily replies that she is a powerful sekirei. Miya laughs it off and leaves, and a startled Minato reminds Musubi that the Sekirei plan is supposed to be a secret. Musubi apologizes and comforts a panicked Minato that even if they are tortured, they can share the pain, and she will continue to protect him, much to Minato's relief. As they arrange the room, Minato wonders that even though Musubi told him that she likes her, is it only because he is her ashibaki. Minato realizes his feelings that he is being attracted to Musubi. After they finish arranging the room, Musubi is excited to know that Minato has a T.V., which he didn't use before because of disruptions in studies. Musubi tells him that she was raised and controlled on an island, so she feels delighted to know about the outside world. She hugs Minato and explains that its because new born sekirei cannot control their powers, as of now, if her power wasnt under her control, she might have turned Minato into a pancake while hugging him. On asking about the island, she tells him that its called Kamigura, and it is a secret island of MBI. Mintao then meets Kagari on the front door, who is about to head out. Miya appears and tells him that the dinner has been prepared, however he kisses her hand and promises to eat it after he gets back. Miya tells Minato and Musubi to take a bath before supper, but Minato declines Musubi's offer of washing his back. Outside, Minato recalls the night when they fell in the garden, and approaching the tree that saved him, he wonders if it acted as a cushion. He stretches out his hand to touch it, and suddenly gets the feeling that a hand touched him. He has a vision of a girl calling out to him for help, much to his surprise. Somewhere else, Minaka announces the beginning of the Sekirei plan, stating that the rule is simple, fight and fight till only one is left. Standing next to him, Takami says that she is tired of his ambitions. Characters Introduced *Kusano Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters